Picaporte
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Porque, aunque pasen los años en el pueblo donde Stan nació, las cosas se quedarían como estaban, ni el peso de Cartman ni las fiestas de Año Nuevo cambiarían... inclusive hablando de la rota y vieja manija en la puerta de Kyle que le regalaba imágenes privilegiadas. [STYLE]


**Gente bonita, gente decente, les vengo ofreciendo en esta ocasión este fic con contenido Style...nahh ya enserio. Estoy segura de que no me ubican lo cual es lo máaaaas normal del mundo considerando que la única historia de South Park que subí fue hace como 3 años :B**

 **Ni Korn, "South Park" ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Debí haber puesto esa condenada camisa aquí mismo!—O en su defecto gritos similares era lo único que evocaba Kyle desde hacía aproximadamente 10 minutos. Poco le estaba importando que dejara el cuarto de lavado con más ropa tirada que un centro comercial después de un 70% de descuento. Y peor aún; era ropa recién doblada y acomodada en cestos por su madre esa misma mañana. — ¡Seguro Ike se la tomó!

 _—"Al fin escucho algo diferente en este rato, aunque no es mejor."—_ Pensó Stan presionando el puente de su nariz con cuidado de no lastimarse. —Estás haciendo un escándalo. — Soltó cansino.—Sólo ponte otra y ya. Ni que fuera el último año nuevo de nuestras vidas. —No obstante, el pelirrojo lo miró salvajemente frunciendo aún más su ceño, cosa que parecía imposible (o dolorosa).

— ¡Ese no es el punto, Stan!—Retumbó por el pequeño cuarto de lavado.— Ike tiene que aprender que no puede tomar las cosas sin permiso ¿Qué pasará el día que no estén ni mis padres ni yo para enseñarle a Ike la importancia del respeto y la educación...?—Y Stan se limitó a asentir pretendiendo escuchar el discurso del respeto "a la manera Broflovski"—¡No me des el avión, carajo!

— _"Cabrón"_ —Bueno, después de tantos años, el pelinegro debí haber recordado que para Kyle era fácil darse cuenta de cuando lo estaba tirando de a loco. — ¿Y estás seguro de que no está en tu cuarto?—Lanzando la pregunta al aire separó su espalda de la lavadora en donde estaba apoyado y se sacudió los pantalones. Kyle lo miró indeciso mientras titubeaba.

—Y-yo, a-ammm...— Si no fuese su mejor amigo ya le habría descontado tremendo golpe en la cabeza esperanzado de que se le acomodara el cerebro.

No la has buscado ahí ¿verdad?—En realidad, la última pregunta estaba de sobra. Stan musitó un par de maldiciones y tomó bruscamente la muñeca de su acompañante dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras sin siquiera importarte si Kyle tropezaba con los escalones. —" _Y hay quienes siguen diciendo que Kyle es el más listo de nuestro grupo"—_ Debatía internamente mientras se dirigía ya de manera mecánica hacia aquella habitación que conocía muy bien

En tanto, Kyle se soltó avergonzado del agarre de mayor y se acomodó el gorro.

—Mejor comienzo a buscar antes de que Cartman nos llame y empiece a joder con que la fiesta ya comenzó. —El plan era sencillo; una reunión de padres e hijos en el gimnasio del colegio. Un tanto aburrido para los chicos de no ser porque habían tenido su propio "reventón" días antes. El chico se disponía a abrir la puerta y acceder a su habitación mas se detuvo al dejar de percatar a Stan cerca de él. — ¿No vas a entrar?—Su amigo se apoyó en la pared frente a él y se dejó caer lentamente tal y como había hecho momentos antes en el cuarto anterior de la casa. Fingió hurgar en su abrigo buscando quién sabe qué, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de qué cargaba en esta todos los días.

—Prefiero esperarte, no quiero que comiences a gritarme otra vez.—Ante esto, Kyle rodó los ojos. —Pero date prisa. Clyde dijo que había posibilidades de que Korn fuera de nuevo a esta fiesta de fin de año.

—Eso fue en Halloween, tonto.

— ¡Quiero ver a Korn, coño.—El judío asintió y rápidamente ingresó cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Cuando el pelinegro comenzó a escuchar el incesante abrir y cerrar de los cajones en la habitación, soltó un prolongado suspiro. Se tronaba los nudillos una y otra vez, debatiendo mentalmente en si lo que hacía era lo correcto o al menos tenía algo de "no tan enfermo". Se detuvo al notar que había pasado demasiado tiempo mordiendo su labio inferior y este comenzaba a punzar del dolor.

— _"¡Vamos! No estoy haciendo algo inmoral o escandaloso"._ — Y en teoría era verdad. Sin embargo, el tener una descontrolada afición a ver el cuerpo desnudo del que se supone es tu mejor amigo no era algo cuyas reacciones fueran las más "normales". Sin mucho cargo de conciencia, decidió arrastrarse hacia la pared de enfrente, junto al lado de la gran protección de madera. Dándose valor, se puso en cuclillas y apoyó sus manos en la alfombra logrando obtener algo de balance. Colocó el rabillo de su ojo cerca de la manija y cerró por inercia el otro.

 _—"Me lleva"—_ Susurró ensimismado. Terminó de enfocar su vista a través del "pequeño agujero" donde se supone va la llave para abrir o cerrar. Lo primero que observó fue a Kyle al pie del ropero buscando la apreciada prenda que luciría en fin de año.

— ¡La encontré!— Espetó dando a conocer la gran noticia. Pero Stan tensó su cuerpo cuando inmediatamente el pelirrojo se deshizo de la camisa que traía (sudada a más no poder). Y como la higiene propia del chico, esta lo obligó a tomar una toalla de mano y frotarla por la parte superior de su cuerpo para retirar el sudor. Al concluir su tarea, botó el trozo de tela a algún ligar desconocido de la habitación y se untó un poco de loción en crema en las manos y pasarla rápidamente por su torso.

Stan no le revelaría que hacía apenas unos años se había dado cuenta de una peculiaridad en la simple manija de la recamara de Kyle. En realidad eran dos.

En lugar de tener cerradura, quedaba nada más y nada menos que el puro hueco de este, proporcionando una perfecta vista desde el exterior hacia gran parte de la recámara.

Por otro lado, esta no cerraba por completo, de manera que sólo podía emparejarla y eso poniendo algún objeto en el piso como un zapato o su mochila para así al menos tener algo de intimidad en su propia casa. En el mejor de los casos, la estúpida manija mantenía la puerta de su habitación cerrada por más tiempo de lo que Bebe hacía con sus piernas; y eso ya era decir demasiado.

¿Qué qué tenía eso de relevante? ¿Cómo podría una endemoniada puerta mal hecha afectar la facultad mental de Stan?

Es South Park, queridos lectores, con una mente extremista en el pueblo todo puede suceder.

Porque Stan jamás se atrevería a decir "Ey amigo, ya tienes edad para preocuparte por tu privacidad" "Cambia esa condenada manija de una vez" "Gracias a Jesús que no tienes hermanas menores" o algo por el estilo.

De ser así, privarían a Stan de recorrer el cuerpo de Kyle en la "intimidad de su recámara" tierna o lujuriosamente, como deseara. Sería un secreto de sí para sí y un regalo propio.

¿Y Kyle tendría que resignarse a eso?

¿Y el regalo de Kyle para Stan por Año Nuevo?

Seguir pretendiendo que ignoraba el hecho de ser espiado prácticamente todos los días por su mejor amigo. No le había sido difícil darse cuenta, sobre todo por las respiraciones pesadas que provenían en todas esas ocasiones desde el otro lado. Por muy perturbador que fuera el nuevo pasatiempo del pelinegro, a Kyle le agradaba. En fin, ser deseado para bien o para mal siempre trae un sentimiento de ser valorado. De tener algo bueno que los demás no tienen. Tal parecía que la apestosa manija nunca sería cambiada ni por el picaporte más moderno y seguro. Y Kyle se encargaría de eso.

Después de todo, Kyle sí seguía siendo el más listo de los 4.

.

.

 **Una historia un tanto sin sentido a simple vista (creo yo) pero de eso se trata la escritura, de convertir las ideas más simples en una historia ;D quizá quedó cortito porque fue una idea que tuve en la mañana y hasta hace unas horas pude "desarrollarla" por así decir. Tenía muchas ganas de que mi última historia del 2015 fuera de SP~.**

 **¡Que tengan un lindo año 2016, carajo xD! Que hay South Park para alrato. Peace!**


End file.
